


A Friendly Scare

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 Week : Day 2 - You scared the shit out of me + funTwo friends one scare.
Series: 911 Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Friendly Scare

**_A Friendly Scare_ **

Buck hid in the hall closet. 

Why, you might ask?

Because. 

For one big reason.

"Whatcha doing Buck?" Hen asked suddenly, startling him into bumping his head on the door while jumping in surprise.

He hadn't seen her come up from the angle of where he was peeking out ready to strike.

"Ow! Jesus Hen. You scared the shit out of me." He said rubbing his forehead that was now red.

"You didn't answer my question." She stated, giving him the eye.

"Okay. Fine. Eddie's stressed over something and he won't tell me." Buck admitted.

"So you're hiding in a closet to jump scare him?" She asked, looking skeptical about it all.

"What? No. I'm hiding in the closet to scare Chimney so Eddie can laugh at how high he jumps. Then I'll apologize, even though it's only fair after Chim dyed my hair last month." Buck stated like it was just facts.

Buck had blue-green hair for a bit but it washed out and faded naturally after a few showers.

She knew Buck had ended up liking it a little after the initial shock.

"Okay." She stretched it out. She'd allow it. Hen rolled her eyes at her colleague and left.

Hen could see it too a little now. But if Eddie wouldn't open up to Buck about it then it must be big; they spoke as much as she and Chimney did together.

Maybe he could use a laugh.

She texted Chimney to come up and help her with her next study assignment for a test. It wasn't a total lie really.

Eddie was pretending to use the pinball machine but barely doing much on it. Hen only really noticed now that Buck had said something since she was paying closer attention to him.

Chimney came up with a spring in his step singing a tune.

"Rah!" Buck poked himself out of the cracked closet door.

"Aha! Chimney jumped a solid four feet sideways grabbing at his chest. "Fuck man. Buck you scared the shit out of me. Almost gave me a heart attack, you jerk." He caught his breath.

Sure enough Eddie was laughing but looking at least a little guilty about it. "You okay Chim?" He came over to them.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Laugh it up. We're even now." He told Eddie, then turned to point his finger at Buck. 

No. They'd continue later. 

"Sorry." Buck was holding his side from laughing so hard. "You should've seen your face man. I think you set a Guinness record for jumping sideways. Hey we could get you a spot in the book." Buck offered while Eddie looked to be a little less tense at their antics. 

"What prank was it this time?" Hen asked as she walked over.

"You weren't in on this? Conspiring with Buck to give me a heart attack?" Chimney looked at her with suspicion, seemingly putting the pieces together.

"Maybe. But I really could use a study buddy and Eddie was busy on the pinball machine." Hen gestured with a shrug. 

"I can help." Eddie said while looking at her. 

"Thanks. This next one's a hard one and counts for two grades."

Sure enough they all helped with her studying while waiting for their next call. 

Explaining things to them and having it repeated it back was making Hen feel more solid on the more complicated parts.

The alarm going off got them all up and running to the truck.

"A small plane had to make an emergency landing causing a traffic jam, we've got one major injury and they need help getting the door open to get them all out." Bobby explained as they got in.

It was going to be an eventful morning but they had this.


End file.
